El emperador y el halcón
by Shia Polux
Summary: ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar a amar a un mounstruo...? Esto es lo que ocurre cuando quieres estar solo pero un idiota pelirrojo y alcoholico insiste en no dejarte en paz ni en tu propia casa.
1. Prólogo: Te voy a contar un cuento

Bueno, ya desde ahora me gustaría informar de que en este fic van a aparecer algunos Ocs, y de que me voy a tomar ciertas libertades con respecto a la historia original.

La idea me la dió mi amiga Laura, que me está ayudando con la historia. Tambien quiero agradecer a Alba por hacerme de beta reader. La verdad es que hace poco leí una historia parecida con Kid y Law, no estoy intentando plagiarla, lo prometo, simplemente no pude resistirme a hacer algo de una peli disney y al final tocó esta.

Ni One Piece ni La Bella y la Bestia me pertenecen (si no yo me se de cierto adorable muchachito que no habría muerto con un agujero humeante en el pecho.. Sob)

De momento va a contar con rango K. Ya veremos como evoluciona la cosa.

* * *

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una isla lejana y remota, vivía un joven rey, tan apuesto como soberbio. Era un maestro de la espada, y jóvenes a lo largo de todo el Gran Line llegaban hasta su puerta para pedirle que los entrenase, pero él los echaba con cajas destempladas. Algunos de ellos a lo único que aspiraban era a derrotar al gran maestro para ganarse el título del mejor espadachín del mundo, pero nadie jamás pudo derrotarlo, y eso le hizo volverse confiado y arrogante._

_Una noche de invierno el sonido de la aldaba resonó por el tétrico castillo, y el amo fue a abrir. En la puerta, aterida de frío y cubierta por la nieve, le esperaba la encorvada figura de una anciana, la cual le pidió cobijo en aquella helada noche. Sin embargo el joven rey, hastiado, le ordenó que se marchara._

- ¡Menudos modales! -Exclamó una voz indignada.

- ¡Papá! -reprochó una pequeña niña.- ¡Deja que Ben siga con su historia!

- ¡Eso, capitán, cállese! -Clamaban los hombres reunidos en círculo sobre la cubierta alrededor de su contramaestre.

El joven pelirrojo que se había quejado no pudo más que suspirar y callar, lo que su segundo al mando aprovechó para continuar el relato.

- Como iba diciendo… _En ese momento la anciana se transformó en una hermosísima mujer, la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto el orgulloso monarca, quien, sin embargo se negó a pedir perdón. Ante eso la furiosa muchacha lo maldijo._

_-Tu corazón es frío y oscuro, por que no conoces el amor. Yo te condeno, altivo muchacho. Desde hoy tu exterior mostrará exactamente lo que yo veo en tu interior. No volverás a la normalidad hasta que no encuentres alguien que realmente te ame. Tienes hasta que los doce planetas se alineen, dentro de veinte años. Si fracasas... Nunca recuperarás tu verdadero aspecto._

_Entonces la bella mujer desapareció, y el espadachín quedó convertido en una monstruosa criatura… para siempre._

- ¿Y qué pasó? -Preguntó el pelirrojo capitán con emoción.

- Bueno, no podría saberlo, hace años que escuché esta historia, pero yo no me la creo.

- Oh, vamos Ben. -Se quejó el joven- No decepciones a la niña.

- Con su permiso capitán, pero creo que su pequeña es lo bastante madura como para no decepcionarse por eso, no como usted. - El resto de marinos corearon la gracia con sendas carcajadas, y la cara del pelirrojo adoptó un tono similar al de su propio cabello.

- No te preocupes, papá, los monstruos no existen -Le 'consoló' la chiquilla.- Y si existen, yo te protegeré

Su joven padre rió levemente y la abrazó con ternura. - Confío en ti, pequeña - Susurró dulcemente contra su rizada cabeza- Confío en ti…

- Pero bueno, ¿no veis que es hora de dormir? - Una hermosa joven acababa de acercarse al círculo

- Ooh, mamaaá -gimoteó la pequeña- Ben estaba a punto de contar mi historia favorita ¿verdad Ben? - Le dirijó al hombre una mirada suplicante y esperanzada, a lo que él asintió, riendo. La recien llegada no pudo más que suspirar y sentarse junto al pelirrojo, que miró enternecido a sus dos niñas y se prometió que nunca, jamás, dejaría que nada les pasase.


	2. Capítulo 1: Desde la torre más alta

Si, ya estoy actualizando, pero bueno, ayer solo era el prólogo... No os acostumbreis (le dijo la loca a sus más que hipotéticos seguidores)

Gracias de nuevo a mis dos chicas favoritas, os quieroooo.

* * *

.

.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se ha vuelto a encerrar en la torre…

-Menos mal, últimamente está de un humor de perros…

-¿Últimamente? Es la única clase de humor que ese tipo parece tener.

-Yo también estaría enfadado si tuviera esas pintas…

-Dijo el trozo de porcelana con ojos.

-¡Oye, tu, no te rías de mi, espaducha de tres al cuarto!

Trafalgar Law escuchaba este intercambio entre sus compañeros con toda la paciencia que tenía… Y era mucha, pero ellos realmente se hacían difíciles de soportar. Llevaba poco tiempo en aquel castillo, pero ya se había familiarizado con todos los que ahora 'residían' allí. Salvo con el amo. Ninguno de ellos había visto al amo… Corrían rumores claro, sobre el castillo maldito y el monstruo… el nunca los había creído, pero después de lo que les había pasado…

Suspiró, realmente no podía permitirse aquello, sería nefasto para sus planes… ¿Pero, que podían hacer ellos? El cuento (claro que lo había escuchado, todos lo habían escuchado alguna vez) solo hablaba del amo del castillo, no de acompañantes… Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara… Si contaban con las mismas condiciones que tenían él, estaban perdidos. Ya casi había llegado el tiempo límite, y el rey aún no había hecho nada para romper la maldición, y nada parecía indicar que fuera a hacerlo… Quedaban poco menos de tres años. Realmente haría falta un jodido milagro para que se rompiera el hechizo. Y Trafalgar Law no creía en los milagros. Lo había aprendido de manos de un hombre rubio con sonrisa sádica. 'No puedes esperar que el destino venga a salvarte, debes ser tú quien coja al destino por los cojones y lo obligue a seguir el rumbo que marques'... Pero parecía que nadie le había dicho nunca eso al amo, pues él no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada por cambiar su destino… Y tampoco es que ellos pudieran hacer mucho por ayudarle… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ese tipo? Incluso aunque él no estuviese colado hasta las trancas por otra persona no podría… Pero no, no iba a pensar en eso, joder. Dolía, demasiado. Pensar que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida, si es que alguna vez llegaba a morir, sin poder volver a verle… Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Enterró las uñas en sus brazos, y no por primera vez deseó que su cuerpo pudiese sentir algo de dolor, para poder olvidarse al menos durante algunos minutos del torbellino en su cabeza que amenazaba con llevarlo a la desesperación.

Miró a sus compañeros otra vez, no habían dejado de pelear, pero al menos ahora estaban demasiado concentrados intentando golpearse como buenamente podían para hablar. Estaban jodidos. No había más vuelta de tuerca. Por muchas cartas que el imbecil de Hawkins se empeñase en echar… Él sabía la verdad. Igual que todos los demás, muy, muy en el fondo. Aunque quisieran ignorarlo… Aquello significaba el fin de sus aventuras… y de sus sueños… para siempre.

Pero… si alguna vez pasaba, si llegase ese momento… entonces tendría la gran oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería. Podría derrotar a aquella persona que lo avergonzó durante años, y tener paz y tranquilidad en mente y cuerpo. Sí, una paz infinita y dormir tranquilamente…

.

.

Mientas, en una oscura y tétrica torre, la más alta de todo el castillo, se hallaba el amo y señor de la isla.

Dracule Mihawk siempre había sido un hombre solitario. No había más que ver el lugar donde vivía, un lóbrego y tétrico castillo en la parte más recóndita e inaccesible de una pequeña y remota isla perdida en algún lugar del Grand Line. A él no le importaba. En lo más mínimo, de hecho lo prefería, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado…

Cualquiera creería que era fácil de entender el mensaje, pero de algún modo siempre acababa apareciendo alguien. Esos jovenzuelos desvergonzados que creían que podían retarlo a él, el mejor y más fuerte espadachín del mundo. Esos eran incluso más insistentes… Y al final habían pagado el precio. La maldición de aquella maldita bruja los había afectado a ellos también. No sabía cómo ni porqué, ni tampoco le importaba… O no lo haría si ahora esos mismos muchachos no tuvieran que quedarse en SU isla, en SU castillo, por la imposibilidad de salir a la mar… Y es que… ¿Cómo podrían manejar un barco, o incluso un mísero bote, siendo poco más que meros objetos con apenas un par de rasgos humanos?

Suspiró, la verdad es que empezaban a volverlo loco con sus tonterías… Agradeció mentalmente que eso hubiese pasado en el último año y no a partir de los primeros, porque si no se habría vuelto loco hacía tiempo. No estaba seguro de cuántos años llevaba así… Dieciséis… Quizás Diecisiete. No lo sabía. Hacía mucho que había dejado de contar el paso del tiempo… Aunque de vez en cuando todavía levantaba la vista al cielo, Hacia aquellos planetas que lo abocaban inexorablemente a la perdición.

Así estaba cuando su fino oído captó algo… una algarabía… un ruido molesto a lo lejos que se iba acercando a su isla… Más piratas… Pero esta vez no, estaba arto. Era un monstruo ahora, ya era tiempo de que empezara a comportarse como uno. Cuando acabara con ellos esos idiotas iban a desear no haber puesto nunca un pie sobre su isla. Lanzó un último vistazo por la ventana. Ya podía verlo… Había alguien sentado sobre el mascarón de proa, pero no le dió importancia. Se apartó de la ventana, no le convenía que lo viesen… Todavía.


	3. Capítulo 2: Complicaciones en el viaje

Esta vez agradezco solo a Laura, Al está de exámenes y no quiero distraerla

Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes! Intentaré cumplir con vuestras espectativas

* * *

.

.

.

Akagami Shanks se encontraba sentado sobre el mascarón de proa de su barco, el Red Force, meditando. No era muy habitual ver al joven Yonko en aquella actitud, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, y el motivo de aquella preocupación no era otro que su (ya no tan) pequeña hija. Hacía más diez años que no veía a Shia. Hasta entonces había estado bien, la echaba de menos, por supuesto, pero si se alejaba de ella era por su seguridad, no podía permitir que la amenazaran solo por ser hija suya.

Pero todo se había ido al traste de golpe la semana anterior. Se había encontrado a Marshall D. Teach, Barbanegra en persona. Le hervía la sangre solo de recordarlo. El muy maldito había llegado de la nada, con su estúpida risa.

- Vaya pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Shanks el pelirrojo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -.

El joven capitán no le miró, como siempre hacía con aquellas escasas personas que le caían mal.

- Oh, venga viejo amigo ¿no piensas saludarme? -.

- Prefiero saludar a una cucaracha que a un asqueroso como tú, Teach - siseó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-`¡Oh, tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado! Por cierto, que bonita se ha puesto tu pequeña, ¡Zehahahaha! Si no tienes cuidado alguien podría intentar robártela -El muy cabrón había tenido suerte de que no lo matara allí mismo.

- Si estás intentando acercarte a ella… olvídalo - pudo escuchar perfectamente la estúpida risita, otra vez. Como la odiaba - Y olvídate de mí, no pienso perdonar a una rata como tú -.

¿Y que había hecho el imbécil? Le había enseñado un cartel de su pequeña. Estaba preciosa, su pelo castaño seguía igual de corto que cuando la había dejado atrás, a los 6 años. En principio no había nada de malo con él, el Wanted sólo quería decir que había empezado una aventura propia, cosa que en realidad esperaba. Lo que realmente hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies fue la recompensa. Era enorme, demasiado para una pirata novata, de apenas 17 años. Eso solo podía querer decir que alguien sabía quien era. Y que pensaban usarla como cebo para atraerlo a él, otra vez. Sentía que la historia estaba a punto de repetirse. Había mandado a la mierda a Teach y se había largado directo a su barco. Tenía que encontrarla, YA, No podía permitir que le pasara nada a su hija, no podía perderla a ella también…

Y por eso estaban ahora ahí, en esa isla horripilante. La realidad era que no tenía idea de donde podría estar, así que simplemente estaban vagando por Grand Line, buscándola en cada isla. Dudaba que ella pudiese estar en un lugar tan siniestro, pero al menos podrían preguntarle a los habitantes como diablos llegar a otra isla más importante.

Frunció el ceño, mirando al cielo. Hacía bastante que sus hombres habían bajado a tierra para explorar el lugar. Ben era un tipo práctico, no les dejaría perder el tiempo, así que algo debía haber pasado. Suspiró levemente y decidió bajar a buscarlos, si permanecía más tiempo sentado iba a hacer alguna cafrada.

.

.

.

Tierra adentro, Ben estaba empezando a molestarse. Habían recorrido la isla de una punta a otra y de vuelta, y no habían encontrado ni una sola persona. El ambiente tétrico llevaba un rato desmoralizando a sus hombres. Y eso le ponía de bastante mal humor. Dejó que la tripulación se adelantase un poco, para poder estar tranquilo y pensar. Fue gracias a eso que pudo fijarse por primera vez en un sendero, que no había visto hasta entonces. Llamó a los muchachos y se decidieron a explorar el lugar. Avanzaron durante un trecho, y no mucho después avistaron a lo lejos un castillo. Era enorme, e igual de lúgubre que el resto de la isla. O incluso más. Parecía casi maldito.

Quizás hubiese alguien dentro a quien preguntar por una ruta. Decidieron entrar solo algunos de ellos, por si acaso, toda precaución era poca en esos casos. Ben encabezaba el grupo, como segundo al mando en el barco. La pesada puerta maciza chirrió tétricamente cuando la abrieron. El interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior, oscuro, tétrico y siniestro. Los suelos estaban sucios y deslustrados, a pesar de ser una piedra que debería reflejar sus rostros en caso de estar bien cuidada, las cortinas completamente cerradas, impidiendo pasar la luz, polvo y telarañas por doquier… La peor pesadilla de un maniático de la limpieza.

Law frunció el ceño. Desde que él había llegado la puerta principal nunca se había abierto, aquella era la primera vez. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Se acercó a los otros espadachines, que intentaban espiar a los intrusos sin hacerse notar. Tenían toda la pinta de ser piratas normales y corrientes, por una vez. Esperaba que se largasen, si todas esas personas se unían a su pequeño 'grupo' iba a ser un completo desastre.

"Bueno, no hay duda de que está habitado" Pensó Ben. Podía oír los cuchicheos de un grupo de gente, pero no podía decidir de dónde venía. Siguieron adentrándose en el lugar. Eso a Law no le gustó, para nada. Tenían que echarlos como fuera, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque, pensó al percibir una gigantesca sombra en el corredor, quizás ya lo fuera.

- ¿Quienes sois, y que es lo que haceis en mi castillo? -Inquirió una voz, profunda y aterciopelada, pero muy fría, daba una apariencia de indiferencia, pero dejaba traslucir algo de su enfado, y Law lo conocía, sabía que era muy, muy profundo.

- Señor, hemos errado nuestra ruta y… -Empezó Ben.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Fuera! - No alzó la voz, pero esta se extendió por el pasillo de forma pavorosa, haciendo huir a la mayoría de los piratas. Pero no a Ben, nunca a Ben.

La criatura miraba intimidante al hombre, no le gustaba en nada que un simple pirata entrase en su castillo. En su territorio. Había aceptado a los mocosos porque eran espadachines, y compartían su sueño, pero eso no era extensible a nadie más. Sin embargo, el contramaestre no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin pelear y saber una respuesta. Probablemente no supiera nada sobre la muchacha, pero no tenía más remedio que averiguarlo.

Unas gigantescas alas se desplegaron en la figura del amo como las de un ave rapaz. Ben pudo notar que estaba planeando atacar y pudo esquivar el aire de corriente que envió, pero el viento hirió levemente su brazo. Solo pudo chasquear la lengua con algo de dolor mientras veía como la sangre escurría por su piel.

Los espadachines nunca lo admitirían, pero estaban asustados. Ni en sus más locas teorías durante las charlas de los largos días monótonos y las aún más largas noches de insomnio se podrían haber imaginado algo como eso. La verdad, ya no tenían tantas ganas por averiguar su aspecto… Aunque Law podía hacerse uno idea de que clase de pájaro sería Taka no me.

Otro ataque repentino del amo sacó a los muchachos de sus pensamientos al empujarlos lejos, al mismo tiempo que hacía que Ben se estampase contra la pared casi rompiéndose algunas costillas en el proceso. Jadeó de dolor, apenas podía levantarse, pero debía hacerlo y luchar. Miró una vieja espada decorativa que colgaba de la pared y la agarró, dispuesto a enfrentar a aquella criatura, que en cambio sonreía, anticipando la victoria.

- ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes, monstruo?!

- ¿Pensais atacarme con esa espada? - Dracule Mihawk sacó su gran espada en forma de cruz, la Kokuto Yoru. Era la primera vez que Ben veía una espada tan grande y majestuosa, pero a la vez peligrosa. - Atacadme si os atrevéis

- Eso no hay que decirlo - sonrió Ben muy confiado en sí mismo.

Law pensó que era un idiota. Debería haberse retirado cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora Mihawk lo destrozaría sin contemplaciones, todos los que estaban allí sabían eso. Menos el visitante, por lo visto.

Ben se movió rápidamente hacia su oponente, empuñando la espada y casi le dió, pero el amo lo esquivo fácilmente. Era más rápido que él sin duda y más hábil. El pirata tardó en darse cuenta de que le había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Definitavemente se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo muy peligroso.

- ¡Sólo hemos venido a preguntar! - gritó mientras lo atacaba sin éxito.

- ¡Nadie entra en mi territorio sin mi autoridad! - en un movimiento vertiginoso su espada cortó profundamente en el pecho de Ben que empezó sangrar profusamente, cayendo al suelo con un grito ahogado.

En ese momento llegó Shanks, alertado por sus compañeros de que algo iba muy, muy mal. Y vaya si lo estaba. Vio a su compañero malherido y sangrando en el suelo, se podía ver que su respiración era entrecortada y dificultosa. Sin pensarlo, sostuvo a su herido teniente con alarma.

-Ben… ¡Ben! Mírame, Ben. ¿Que ha pasado? - lo sacudió un poco, intentando mantenerlo consciente, pero no fue él quien le respondió..

- No debió retarme - Fue la respuesta de la gigantesca sombra.

Shanks lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quien te has creido que eres…?

- Yo soy el amo de este castillo - Siseó sombríamente.

- Capitán… Márchese… - La voz del hombre alarmó a Shanks, era pesada y ronca, y podía ver la sangre escurriendo de sus labios, esa escena le resultaba familiar, demasiado. Pero no, no iba a permitir que nadie más muriera., lo había prometido.

- Ben no te esfuerces, estás perdiendo mucha sangre - lo apoyó delicadamente en el suelo y mira al otro con muy malas pulgas.

- ¿Queréis también enfrentaros a mí?

- ¡Yo lo que quiero saber es porqué lo atacaste! ¡Simplemente han venido aquí para preguntar, pensábamos marcharnos sin molestar - dijo Shanks muy enfadado. La silueta de aquella criatura se movía de un lado a otro, como si le estuviera examinando, sopesando… Y eso le ponía de los nervios.

- No tenían que haber entrado. Es mi castillo y aquí tengo mis reglas

- ¡¿Y cómo demonios lo íbamos a saber?!

Law miraba resignado la escena. Sabía de sobra cómo iba a acabar, nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse así al amo… Probablemente el pobre idiota ni siquiera se imaginaba quien era, si no ya habría salido corriendo como el resto de los hombres.

- ¡Deja que se marche! -Exigió el hombre menor.

- No, lo he vencido. Ahora debe quedarse en mi castillo

- ¡Está herido, maldita sea! ¡Necesita un médico! ó desesperado.

- Aquí tenemos uno - respondió fríamente. Law les miró con cara de pocos amigos; aunque no era mala idea, dado que hacía tiempo que no curaba a un ser en carne y hueso… Bueno, hacía tiempo que no curaba, punto, lo que hacía con sus compañeros estaba más cercano al bricolaje.

- ¡No te lo volveré a repetir! ¡Deja que se marche!

- ¡No! - su voz resonaba por todo el castillo haciendo que las viejas estructuras temblaran.

Shanks se mordió el labio intentando analizar el comportamiento de aquella sombra, no es que se le diera muy bien, era más propio de Ben, pero… tenía que intentarlo.. Miró a su compañero malherido que cada vez tenía peor aspecto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando pensar en alguna idea que pudiera hacer razonar a la bestia.

- … Me quedo en este castillo a cambio de mi compañero.

- ¡Capitán! - se alarmó Ben, no le gustaba esa idea.

- Pero antes quiero ver tu rostro, no me gusta la idea de tener que quedarme sin saber quién eres.

Mihawk estaba bastante impresionado, nadie que no fuera un espadachín se había enfrentado a él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que iba a reconocerle eso. ¿Quería verle? Muy bien, pues lo iba a ver, y se iba a asegurar que lo recordarse para siempre.

El capitán ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa; no era la primera vez que veía algo así, cualquier pirata estaba familiarizado con las frutas zoan, pero nunca había visto una criatura como ésta. Era como un enorme ave rapaz con forma levemente humana. Shanks tragó saliva y se acercó a esa criatura sin nombre. En ese momento entendió porqué no había habitantes en la isla.

- ¿Tenemos un trato? - preguntó el mayor..

- … ¡Hecho! - fue lo único que pudo decir, lanzándole una mirada angustiada a Ben.

Acababa de sellar su destino.

.

.

.

* * *

Vale, tal vez los personajes estén un pelín... Out of character, pero es imprescindible para que se desarrolle la historia del fic, creo.

Los que han visto _La Bella y la Bestia_ versión Disney habrán notado un cierto paralelismo. Tenía que sustituir de algún modo al padre de Bella, así que introduje a mi propio personaje, que en mis roles es hija de Shanks, eso además me permite variar un poco la historia, como habeis visto. En principio no tengo pensado hacer que aparezca más que mencionada hasta bien avanzada la historia, pero si quereis puedo añadir algún fragmento donde salga ella, para aportar otro punto de vista. ¿Que os parece?

Por cierto, aún no he tenido tiempo de dibujar a Hawk, pero aquellos que han visto _El castillo ambulante_ pueden hacerse una idea... Solo pensad en... no se, un Yveltal con la cabeza de Mihawk o algo así.

Y con estas me despido. Espero que os guste. No temais informarme de algún error o inconsistencia algo así, y lo siento por la ortografía, pero ahora mismo no tengo Word y el Drive no es lo mejor del mundo en esta materia.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tour por el castillo

El gemido de dolor de Ben devolvió a Shanks a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde está ese médico? -Murmuró, alejándose de él.

- Aquí - Habló entonces Law. Y salió de entre las sombras del pasillo. Shanks casi se cayó de espaldas. Era un… un… ¡un osito de peluche! Todo blanco… y… y… peludito. Esponjoso y con manchitas negras. Joder, parecía directamente salido de la fiesta de sexto cumpleaños de su pequeña.

- Es… broma… ¿Verdad? -Murmuró Shanks, aunque la mirada asesina del os… del médico, le hizo retractarse- Quiero decir… wow… solo… wow…

- Soy un médico cualificado, mi nombre es Trafalgar Law.

- Pero eres… de algodón. - Murmuró incrédulo.

- ¿Podemos dejar el tema? - Preguntó el joven de mal humor. Ya le jodía bastante ser una suerte de objeto viviente para que encima se descojonaran de él por ser un jodido peluche.

- Uhnm… si, si… claro - Siguió los movimientos del otro con cara de fascinación

Law se encontraba pensando en lo imbécil que era aquel tipo mientras examinaba al hombre herido, cuando este empezó a brillar

- Oh, mierda… No, joder… -Murmuró, si tuviese labios para morder ya se habría sacado sangre

- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado.

- Se está transformando…

-¿¡En qué!? - La elocuente mirada de desdén del peluche le hizo callar. Mierda… Eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Ben ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras su cuerpo entero era tragado por la luz. Segundos después sobre el suelo ya no quedaba nada que recordara al hombre que había sido, sino un elegante reloj de salón, alto como una estantería, con la esfera colocada sobre una elegante y estilizada torre que encerraba un péndulo tras una lámina de cristal.

Shanks se quedó completamente mudo. Law suspiró, ya no había nada que hacer… Al menos no se había muerto, ya era algo..

.

.

Shanks suspiró, sentado en la gran cama de la habitación de invitados a la cual le habían llevado, y rememoró la despedida de sus compañeros.

_El capitán carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de sus hombres, cosa bastante difícil debido al alboroto._

_- ¡Atendedme joder! -Ahora si, todos callaron.- Me he encontrado con alguien en este lugar que puede ayudarme con una cosa. Así que el contramaestre Ben y yo nos quedaremos aquí, será nuestra isla base durante esta misión en concreto. A vosotros os encargo que continuéis nuestra búsqueda. - El joven hablaba animadamente, aunque en realidad no se sintiera así. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no alarmar a sus compañeros, no quería que nadie más acabase mal por su culpa._

_Los hombres parecieron aceptar sus palabras con el entusiasmo habitual, incluso hubo alguna queja sobre lo vagos que eran al quedarse ahí de vacaciones mientras ellos trabajaban._

_El único al que Shanks le había contado la verdad era a Yasoop, era, junto con Ben, uno de sus más antiguos compañeros, y le confiaría su vida si hiciera falta._

_- Si encuentras algo sobre ella. Lo que sea. Por favor, házmelo saber. -Susurro_

De eso hacía apenas unas horas, pero parecían siglos. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si realmente había sido la decisión correcta, pero entonces miraba el reloj que era ahora su mejor amigo y sentía una punzada en el pecho. Era él quien había insistido en parar en cada isla, era él quien no había bajado del barco aquella vez. Era culpa suya, y aunque no lo fuera, tampoco podía abandonar allí a su amigo, como si tal cosa. Suspiró.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Dracule Mihawk esperaba a su huésped. No es que estuviera incómodo, claro que no, pero nunca había invitado a cenar a un prisionero. Sintiendo algo de molestia e impaciencia consigo mismo llamó a la puerta.

-¿Si? -Fue la respuesta desde el otro lado, el joven hombre ni se molestó en abrirle la puerta.

Mihawk contuvo su enojo como buenamente pudo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan irritable? No podía recordarlo…

- Baja a cenar. -Murmuró autoritariamente

- Vaya, suena muy bien, pero creo que no, gracias. Tengo que encargarme de Ben.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿*quién se creía que era para rechazarlo?!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Por mi puedes morirte de hambre ahí dentro! - Y se marchó hecho una furia. Eso le pasaba por tratar de ser amable.

- Que caracter… - Rezongó Shanks al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

.

.

.

Esos eran más o menos los mismos pensamientos de Trafalgar Law horas más tarde, en la cocina, después de que Cavendish les contara lo que había oído. No por primera vez el médico se preguntó que tendría el amo en la cabeza, aparte de plumas. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta, idiota arrogante, de que ese tipo era la primera persona en entrar en su castillo que no se transformaba? Podría romper su maldición. ¿Y qué hacía él? Dejarlo sin comer. Sería lo que le faltase, un muerto por inanición… Maravilloso.

Fue entonces cuando oyó voces. Conocía de sobra el parloteo incesante de Perona, una muchacha convertida en un muñequito de tela blanco, con forma fantasmal, usado tradicionalmente para espantar espíritus. Era la única mujer allí, la única que ya estaba presente en el momento de la maldición, y, hasta entonces, la única que no era una espadachina.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el ama de llaves? -Preguntó otra voz, con interés. Mierda, joder… Era el pelirrojo. Seguro que venía a buscar algo de comer. Ese jodido cafre del amo se cabrearía mucho si lo ayudaba. Pero era su deber como médico prestar servicios.. joder, joder. Que mierda era ser una buena persona, macho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? El amo dijo que no podías cenar

- No quiero cenar. -Exclamó el pelirrojo- Pero realmente necesito un trago, llevo demasiado rato sobrio.

Así que era eso… Genial, ahora tenían un borracho en el castillo. ¿Y él había sido su esperanza minutos atrás? Debía de estar realmente desesperado para haber pensado eso. Sin duda empezaba a volverse loco. Tenía que ser eso, si.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquel idiota había desaparecido. Lo que faltaba ya, que su "salvador" desapareciese por arte de magia. Si no lo encontraba pronto no quería imaginar lo que haría el amo. Y si ese tipo fuera a la torre… ¡Eso sería lo peor del mundo! Él, junto con los otros, empezaron a inspeccionar el castillo en busca del maldito borracho. En la cocina, en el comedor, en el salón… Nada, ni rastro.

Eso mataba la paciencia a cualquiera, menudo personaje. Desaparecido, borracho… Solo faltaría que encima tuviera una falta de orientación digna de Zorro. Law casi pudo sentir una gota resbalar por su sien al pensar en eso,

.

.

.

Mientras, en los pasillos lúgubres del castillo, cierto pelirrojo paseaba por toda la zona cantando felizmente. No es de extrañar, cosas de borrachos. Necesitaba un trago; no había pensado pasarse tanto, pero necesitaba quitarse todo ese peso de encima, luego tendría tiempo para pensar bien en qué se había metido.

Caminaba tranquilo, vagabundeando por ese pasillo que ni sabía ni le interesaba a donde llevará. Pero el camino se terminó, delante de él se encontraba una puerta bastante peculiar.. La madera era oscura y noble y el pomo era de oro con cristales, estaba estropeada por los años de mal uso y de descuido, pero se notaba que tenía que haber sido hermosa, igual que el resto del lugar. Sin embargo, su mirada se clavó en la cruz que colgaba de ella.

- "¿Es la habitación de ese… tipo?" - ni se lo pensó dos veces y decidió entrar a fisgonear.

Suspiró con desgana al ver que tenía que subir escaleras, que pereza. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, y rezó para no caerse, ya que aún estaba ebrio. Caminando y subiendo haciendo eses, apoyándose en la pared para descansar, una y otra vez, cuando todo empezaba a dar demasiadas vueltas.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al llegar arriba del todo, si que era alta la maldita torre… Bueno, ya había llegado hasta allí, ahora era el momento de entrar. La habitación estaba destrozada y patas arriba, como si un huracán hubiera arrasado todo a su paso. El propio Shanks siempre había sido muy desordenado con su cuarto, pero nunca tanto, después de todo tenía que dar ejemplo a su hija cuando hace su habitación so riesgo de que su mujer, y Ben, se enojasen. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en ellos. Ben, su mejor y más leal amigo yacía en su cama inconsciente, en forma de reloj, y su familia… Suspiró. Las echa tanto de menos… a Dalia, con su sonrisa comprensiva y su carácter dulce, siempre con una palabra de aliento para él… y a su pequeña hija, tan callada, pero adorable e inteligente, que sólo Dios sabía dónde podía estar y en qué peligros podría haberse metido por su maldita culpa.

Caminó lentamente observando ese cuarto mugriento. Olía mal incluso para el joven capitán, acostumbrado al no tan agradable olor del alcohol. La cama destrozada, las cortinas rasgadas, libros caídos por doquier… a Ben le daría algo al ver ese cuarto, y sin duda su hija lloriquearía durante horas al ver esos libros… O quizás no. Seguramente ya era mayor para llorar…

En una de estas su mirada racayó en un cuadro enorme, rasgado también. Alzó la ceja extrañado y sin pensarlo se acercó. Pudo ver que era un retrato, la mayor parte de la cara era irreconocible, pero sus ojos se veían perfectamente. No sabía mucho de pintura, pero era evidente que el pintor había retratado perfectamente esos ojos, como la de un ave rapaz. Eran los ojos de la bestia.

Un rugido resonó por el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

* * *

Odiadme, hehehe.

Si, ya se que se la pasa hablado de su familia, pero, pobrecito, dadle algo de cancha, que es una herida reciente.

Espero haberos arrancado un par de 'kyaa!'s con la descripción de Traffy xd


	5. Capítulo 4: Dándole uso a la enfermería

Lo sieeeento. No tengo perdón de los dioses. Pero es que no sabía como continuar esto, en serio. Por eso me ha quedado tan... tan... chafa. Y cortito... Y probablemente los siguientes sigan esta linea...U cogh, bueno, que lo disfruteis

* * *

Shanks masculló por lo bajo, estaba en la enfermería del castillo, el único que lugar que parecía medianamente limpio, y un osito de peluche le estaba dando puntos en una herida del costado. Le amo del castillo se había enfadado tanto al verlo en su habitación que lo había tirado escaleras abajo de un tremendo zarpazo.

- Oye, que duele.

- Si no hubieras sido tan irresponsable no tendría que estar zurciéndote - Masculló Law, enfadado. Hacía tiempo que no curaba a una persona de verdad, estaba perdiendo la práctica…

- No soy un calcetín - Murmuró Shanks por lo bajo.

- A quién se le ocurre… Subiendo a la torre del amo… ¿Acaso eres un suicida pelirrojo-ya?

- Me llamo Shanks, esponjosito, y no soy suicida. Solo… ¿Estaba un poco achispado, vale?

Law se limitó a lanzarle una mirada escéptica, si es que los peluches pueden mirar de alguna forma, y murmurar un 'ya, claro' al tiempo que hacía un nudo en el hilo y lo cortaba.

- …Sigh… No debería quedarme aquí… estaba haciendo algo muy importante… Tengo que encontrar a mi hija antes de...

Pero Law ya no estaba escuchando, la palabra 'hija' se le acababa de clavar en el cerebro y ahí seguía, vibrando como una flecha.. Joder, entonces era hetero… Y no solo eso debía estar casado o tener pareja como mínimo.

- ¿No puede encargarse su madre…? - Intentó sonar indiferente, pero en el fondo estaba muy ansioso, si tuviera un corazón que pudiese latir ahora mismo estaría amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

Shanks meneó la cabeza levemente.

- Mi mujer murió…

Law pudo percibir dolor en su tono, pero era ya una herida antigua, casi cicatrizada, lo único que hacía falta era algún bálsamo que la sanara del todo. El hombre parecía un tipo pasional, quizás pudiera… Pero no, si se había casado y hasta tenido hijos entonces ni de coña podía ser gay. ¿No?

Ni siquiera sabía porque le preocupaba todo eso. Él no era ningún metiche, eso era más propio de… bueno, que daba igual, pero la cuestión es que estaba depositando demasiadas esperanzas en alguien que a todas luces no era confiable y que tampoco parecía apreciar su vida… O su integridad física, tanto daba.

- Oye, oye. Peluchín. ¿Has acabado ya? - Su única respuesta fue la mirada asesina del médico. - Me lo tomaré como un si. - Se bajó enérgicamente de la camilla, con un poco más de entusiasmo del que su pobre y apaleado cuerpo estaba dispuesto a soportar en esos momentos.- ¡Ost…!

- Yo te recomendaría que dejaras de hacer ese tipo de cosas durante un tiempo… - Sonó la fría voz de Law. Por dentro sonreía con satisfacción vengativa. - Vuelve mañana para que te revise.

- Vale, vale, lo pillo… - Murmuró con un mohín, era una persona demasiado activa para tener que quedarse calmado tanto tiempo.

Cuando salió de la enfermería se encontró con un reloj esperándolo frente a la puerta. Ahí estaba Ben, por fin despierto, y su presencia resultó para el pelirrojo capitán como un balde helado de realidad, mucho más crudo que la habitual sensación que su comandante provocaba en él.

- Capitán… - 'Habló el reloj. En realidad Shanks ni siquiera estaba seguro de como lo hacía, ya que sin duda era imposible que un reloj tuviera cosas como boca, lengua o cuerdas vocales. ¿No? - Me han contado lo que pasó… yo… realmente lo lamento. Lamento que tenga que quedarse aquí por mi culpa. Sé lo importante que era para usted encontrar a la señorita.

Shanks simplemente odiaba esos momentos en que el otro, por lo que fuera, le trataba de usted. Y que aún por encima estuviera cargando con las culpas… Era tan propio de Ben. SU Ben, el hombre valiente y leal que prácticamente lo había criado, a él y a su pequeña…

- No, Ben, es culpa mía… Si no fuera un irresponsable, yo… - el pelirrojo se mordió el labio. Su lema era "se libre y nunca te arrepientas"', pero en los últimos tiempos no dejaba de arrepentirse por todo. La muerte de Dalia, el confinamiento que le había impuesto a la hija de ambos… Había prometido volver a recogerla, a ella y al muchacho que había dejado a su cargo, pero por lo visto no habían esperado por él… Y lo comprendía. Toda su infancia y adolescencia encerrados en una isla perdida en medio de la nada. Él no habría aguantado ni medio año, y mucho menos los diez que la chiquilla. (no, la muchacha, ahora debía ser sin duda toda una señorita) había soportado. Y ahora aún por encima eso… Ya era demasiado, pensó que su pecho podría romperse en cualquier momento. - Es mi culpa… - Susurró con sencillez, era todo lo que podía decir. No encontraba otras palabras.

- Capitán…

- Basta. Sabes que me llamo Shanks, no capitán. - Intentó sonreír, a pesar de todo. - ¿Por qué no vamos a conocer al resto de habitantes de este lugar? Van a ser nuestros nuevos nakamas, al fin y al cabo.

- Está bien…

Y así fueron, hombre y recién convertido objeto por el sombrío pasillo en adelante, ajenos a los calculadores ojos de Trafalgar Law en su espalda.

El médico había tomado una decisión. Haría que esos dos se enamorasen, por imposible que pudiese parecer, rompería la estúpida maldición y se largaría de la maldita isla para seguir con sus planes.

.

.

.

"¡Cinco hombres sobre el cofre del muerto, yo.-ho-ho~!" Era el alegre canto que resonaba por el entorno, totalmente fuera de lugar en el tétrico bosque de aquella isla siniestra. Pero no es que a Shanks le importara, claro.

Sabía que había prometido no volver a emborracharse pero… ¡que demonios! Estando fuera del castillo no le hacía mal a nadie, y ese pajarraco no podría echarle la bronca. Estaba totalmente a salvo ¿no? Además, tampoco tenía nada más que hacer mientras Ben dormía. Y por lo que le habían dicho los otros objetos los primeros días de transformación siempre eran soporíferos.

Se sentó sobre un tocón a cantar, sin prestarle atención al sonido que indicaba pisadas acercandose. Muchas pisadas, que se extendían a su alrededor… rodeándolo… Brillantes ojos rojos que miraban siniestramente al joven hombre, ajeno a todo... Oscuras figuras que lo cercaron hasta que no tuvo escapatoria... Y... Entonces... Saltaron sobre él.


	6. Capítulo 5: Paseito por el bosque

Lo se, lo se. Merezco morir entre terribles sufrimientos, perdón. Además de que esta actu es un asco... soportadme un poco más, por favor

* * *

Ben paseó avanzaba nerviosamente por los sombríos pasillos, maldiciendo su suerte, su falta de piernas, a su capitán… todo a la vez. Se había dormido un rato y el muy truhán ya se había vuelto a largar para liarla por ahí. Lo conocía como si lo hubiese parido él mismo, y sabía de sobra que en ese preciso instante debía estar dándole a la botella en algún rincón. No es que lo culpara, a él tampoco le vendría mal un trago, pero… Bueno, al menos ahora no podía provocarle un paro cardíaco, siendo un reloj…

La verdad, empezaba a alarmarse. Llevaba casi una hora buscándolo, ese castillo era asquerosamente grande y estaba seguro de que había pasado por delante de esa jodida estatua unas diez veces.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ben-ya? -Escuchó. Ese debía ser el médico del que Shanks le había hablado.

- Estoy buscando al capitán.

- ¿No está contigo? -Preguntó. Ben supuso que estaba frunciendo el ceño, aunque con un peluche no podía estar seguro.

"Mierda, seguro que ya la ha vuelto a liar…" Pensó Law.

.

.

.

Dracule Mihawk miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su torre, como venía haciendo todos los días de su vida desde que la maldición había caido sobre él, cuando uno de esos gusanos que vivían en su castillo se atrevió a molestarlo.

- ¿Que quieres? - Gruñó por lo bajo

- A-amo… - Susurró la muchacha. Era la chica fantasma, la única mujer del castillo. Carraspeó, intentando recuperar la voz.- El joven ha… uhnm desaparecido…

Mihawk bufó. Debió haberlo supuesto. Mucha porquería sobre compañerismo y demás, pero al final había huido, como todos.

- ¿Y? - Inquirió, aburrido.

- Su compañero está preocupado de que pueda haberle pasado algo, así que nos preguntábamos si… podría hacer algo para buscarlo. - Se encogió un poco cuando el hombre la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba comportarse así. Antes ella tenía orgullo. Había sido una de las personas más importantes en Thriller Bark… Y ahora… ¿Qué era ahora...? Una mísera muñequita para espantar fantasmas. Y todo por culpa de que a alguien se le había ocurrido enviarla a aquel estúpido lugar… Maldición…

Mihawk bufó con fastidio. Él no era la niñera de nadie.

- Por favor, amo. Por favor, por favor, por favor. - Mihawk le tapó la boca, conocía de sobra los ataques de 'histeria' de la peculiar muñeca, igual que ella lo conocía a él, por ser su 'súbdita' más antigua..

- Está bien, lo haré, pero déjadme en paz. - Se acercó a su escritorio y rebuscó en los cajones. De uno de ellos sacó un espejo. Había aparecido después de la maldición. En los primeros años lo había usado constantemente, pero hacía mucho que no usaba su magia para observar al mundo exterior. -. Muéstrame al pirata.

Su reflejo en la superficie del espejo se onduló y se transformó, poco a poco, en el paraje boscoso del otro lado de la isla. Una figura con un flamante cabello rojo avanzaba haciendo eses por el sendero, cantando a gritos, su voz era agradable, pero estaba enronquecida por el alcohol. Por un momento sintió un asomo de sonrisa tensar sus labios, hasta que se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía. "Maldito sea". Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó al balcón a zancadas.

- ¡Perona! Avisad al doctor de que vaya preparando su material. - Ladró al momento en que extendía las alas y se lanzaba al vacío, para segundos después remontar el aire con la elegancia de un ave de presa.

.

.

.

Shanks suspiró interiormente. Podía ser un idiota, un inconsciente, un despistado y un borracho, pero había cosas sin las cuales no podría haber llegado hasta donde estaba, y saber cuando estaba rodeado era una de ellas.

Dejó caer la botella vacía contra la roca, quedándose con el cuello en la mano.

- Vaya, que torpe soy. -Fingió una risa alegre. Si sus cálculos no lo engañaban debía haber como docena y media de individuos a su alrededor. Recordaba claramente que el peluche, Law (¿o Trafalgar? No estaba muy seguro de cual era su nombre y cual su apellido), le había dicho que NADIE vivía en la isla, salvo los objetos del castillo.

Eso no le dejaba muchas opciones… Quizás fueran piratas que se hubieran establecido sin el conocimiento de los habitantes del castillo, o quizás…

Pero no necesitó más, porque en ese momento se le tiraron encima. Eran mandriles, o babuinos, o algún tipo de mono. No es como si importara en todo caso. Sobre todo por las espadas que portaban.

Esquivo el envite dejándose caer hacia un lado y rajó el peludo costado de uno de ellos con las afiladas aristas de la botella. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y de inmediato todos los babuinos empezaron a acosarlo con tajos furibundos, haciéndolo recular hasta una roca. Al menos ahí tenía la seguridad de que no lo atacarían por la espalda. O eso pensaba.

No se había dado cuenta de que el simio más grande y astuto escalaba la roca por detrás y ahora se preparaba para saltar sobre él.

Pero hubo alguien que si lo vio… Y no solo lo vio, se lanzó en un vuelo en picado por entre los árboles para desviar la trayectoria del primate e impedir que le saltase encima.

Shanks apenas captó un revoltijo de pelo y plumas por el rabillo del ojo mientras se defendía del resto del grupo. Había conseguido quitarle su espada a uno, y ahora se movía con agilidad entre ellos, esquivando y cortando al mismo tiempo. Aquel era uno de los pocos momentos en que realmente agradecía su dificultad a la hora de embriagarse hasta el sinsentido, como había visto hacer a muchos. No todo el mundo sabía eso, y no era la primera vez que intentaban atacarle aprovechándose de su borrachera, sin saber de su sempiterna lucidez. Para él sólo existían los extremos: Sobrio y coma etílico. Nunca había nada entre medias. Y como lo odiaba…

Cuando se dio cuenta ya todos los monos yacían por el suelo. Muertos o inconscientes, tampoco le interesaba, y Mihawk se le acercaba de muy mal humor.

- Oye, gracias por lo de… - Apenas puedo hablar cuando el otro hombre lo derribó de un puñetazo. - ¡E-eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- No te atrevas a volver a hacer algo así. - Masculló el otro, antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso. Shanks se preguntó por que no se iba volando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que quería era guiarlo de vuelta, y lo siguió.

.

.

.

Law caminaba de un extremo a otro del gran salón. Él se preciaba de ser un hombre serio, inalterable, pero había descubierto que desde que no tenía nervios propiamente dichos le resultaba muy fácil perderlos. Si se fiaba de Perona (Algo que normalmente no hacía) el amo había salido hacía unas dos horas. Antes de eso habían estado buscando al capitán pelirrojo por sobre una hora, aunque era bastante posible que se hubiera marchado antes. Según sus cálculos, casi siempre exactos (y alguna que otra predicción de Hawkins, que había decidido ignorar) había delimitado la posible zona en que podían de estar y cuánto tardarían en volver. Y la verdad es que tardaban. Demasiado. No podía ser un pequeño error de cálculos. Semejante retraso se salía de la gráfica.

Estaba a punto de enviar a alguien a buscarlos cuando llegaron, maltrechos y ensangrentados, pero vivos. Siguió a las dos figuras hasta el salón, aunque sabía que el amo del castillo no le dejaría tocarlo siquiera.

- Lárgate Law. -Gruñó el hombre mayor dejándose caer en su sillón pesadamente, debía ser grave la cosa. El espadachín solo omitía las florituras habituales de su lenguaje cuando estaba especialmente furioso.

Law refunfuñó quedamente e intercambió una mirada con el otro hombre, el pelirrojo asintió, como diciendo: "déjalo, ya me encargo yo, que soy más cabezota aún que él". Y Law había comprobado que era verdad. No habían pasado ni tres días y ya sabía quién ganaría una puja de voluntades entre esos dos, aunque fuera por hartazgo del otro.

Shanks empezó a rebuscar en el botiquín. No era médico, pero le habían herido las suficientes veces como para saber algunas cosas. Sabía que sus heridas eran apenas rasguños y arañazos, pero había visto el costado del otro y, aunque intentara disimularlo, también había notado su cojera al andar. Sabía que para que semejante mole se resintiera de una herida debía de ser importante, así que lo mejor sería tratarla.

Mientras, Mihawk lo observaba trabajar con manos seguras y dedos ágiles, más concentrado de lo que podría parecer capaz alguien tan vivaz e infantil como él.

- Os moveis bastante bien… para no ser espadachín. - comentó, en realidad no le interesaba el otro hombre, solo trataba de distraerse de la aguja escarbando en su costado.

- Solía serlo -Respondió el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de la venda que le estaba colocando.

- ¿Solíais? -No pudo evitar preguntarlo al oír el tono grave de sus voz. Durante un largo rato se hizo el silencio. Llegó a pensar que no lo había oído, pero al final el menor le respondió.

- Perdí mi motivo para luchar cuando mi mujer me fue arrebatada… Y ahora estoy atrapado aquí y van a hacer daño a mi hija por mi culpa… otra vez.

No supo que decir. Había juzgado prematuramente a aquel hombre, y había pensado que más allá del horror momentáneo de la transformación de su amigo no podía ser serio sobre algo, pero la amargura y la culpa en su voz decían otra cosa.

- Seguidme. -Ordenó levantándose. Shanks fue a protestar, pero vio algo en su rostro que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y obedecer. No habría forma de describir la inquietud que sintió cuando reconoció el camino que llevaba al remoto torreón.


End file.
